


Thrift Disaster

by toric



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toric/pseuds/toric
Summary: Dave and Klaus go shopping on a sunny day





	Thrift Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is terrible. I have never written anything ever before 
> 
> This is for Sky and Troy because they came up with the prompt

Today was a good day. The sun was shining and Klaus was holding hands with the love of his life. 

Back in an overly humid jungle, Dave had agreed to take a one-way briefcase based trip back to the future with Klaus and now they were merrily thrift store shopping in the hazy sunshine.

Klaus was in his own world looking at a very narrow legged pair of ripped skinny jeans when Dave leaned over with a lazy smile to whisper in his ear 

‘I still can't believe we’re allowed to do this’ 

‘Browse for jeans?’ 

‘Hold hands in public, you idiot! We’d be not so politely asked to leave back in 67. We’d be lucky not to get arrested’ 

Klaus smiled but he was still checking the price of the skinny jeans

‘Different times now darling. We can make out in the street, we can adopt kids, we can get married’ 

Klaus’ attention was drawn by a burgundy and gold crop top and off he went but he noticed Dave hadn’t followed. Klaus frowned and turned to see what was going on. Dave was looking at him with his mouth wide open. He was clearly shooked 

‘Youre kidding though yeah?’ 

‘Nope’ 

‘We could get married? Seriously?’ Dave asked. Looking so taken back Klaus felt guilty for not sitting Dave down and discussing this properly the second the bullets stopped flying

‘Yeah. I guess I should have told you all this sooner. Sorry babe, I didn't think’ Klaus felt like such a bad boyfriend. Of course this is something Dave would care about. 

Back in Vietnam Dave and Klaus had spent so many humid nights discussing everything about their lives, the good and most definitely the bad too. For Klaus that had been his childhood with six siblings and a dictator father and for Dave, it had been growing up hiding his sexuality from the world. He had lived in constant fear someone would find out and beat him to death for being a pervert 

‘Is that something you think you ever might like to erm, you know, do. With me maybe?’ Dave blushed 

‘Are you fucking kidding? Hell yes!’ Klaus shouted throwing his arms around Dave, shopping all but forgotten 

Dave smiled a large thousand-watt grin and grabbed Klaus hand and dragged him over to the jewellery section. He spied a large silver ring shaped like a spider with black gemstones for detail. It seemed perfect for Klaus. He picked it up and dropped down on one knee 

‘Klaus Hargreeves, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest ‘nam vet in this whole century’ 

Klaus laughed and jumped on Daves' knee causing the pair to topple on the floor in a pair of limbs into a rack of old sweaters causing a nearby old lady to squeak

‘I’m gonna exercise my right to make out with you in public now’ Klaus said into Daves' ear before kissing him senseless 

An hour later Klaus barged through the door to the academy 

‘Guess what bitches??’ he yelled. ‘I’m getting married and I’m banned from another thrift store!’


End file.
